


Myosotis

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [12]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Some things are better left forgotten.Sequel to "Claustrophobia"A Linked Universe fic
Series: Linked Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258721
Comments: 45
Kudos: 584





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: semi-graphic animal death
> 
> Read the rest of the comics at https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

Twilight slipped his hands into the icy cold waters of the lake. He shuddered in glee and scooped out a small handful, splashing it on his face. "Hoo! Goddess, that is refreshing!"

To his side, Wind dipped his hands in too. He wasn't as eager was Twilight. He grimaced, and when he splashed his face, he said out loud, "Holy fucking shit, that's cold!"

Twilight laughed. "My goodness, letting yourself all out, aren't you?"

"You try censoring yourself. It's fucking impossible sometimes." He splashed his face again. "Okay, enough of that. I'm awake now."

It was early, the sun still rising slowly in the East. Fat dew droplets pebbled on grass blades and a light fog lingered around the lake. Besides a few birds singing off in the distance, the world around them was quiet. Twilight was a natural morning person. He was used to getting up before the sun rose to feed the animals and start on chores. Wind was surprisingly a morning person as well. Twilight thought for a young teen, Wind would enjoy the chance of sleeping in. But as an experienced sailor, he learned quickly not to squander daylight.

"What a beautiful morning," Twilight mused once he finished cleaning his teeth. "The air is crisp and sharp. I would love it if every morning was like this."

"It's too cold for me," said Wind. "I grew up on a tropical island. I like knowing I can go out during the coolest part of the day and still be comfortable in shorts and a shirt."

"That's fair. I would love to visit your Hyrule. I've never seen a tropical island... oh! Oh! _Look at that!"_

He pointed. Across the clear quiet lake, a _gigantic_ buck walked out from the forest. The beast was magnificent. It's thick, twisting antlers had various flowered fauna wrapped around them like jewelry, giving him a more regal look. Its muscles were bulging with every step it took. It paused at the edge of the lake, its head tilted up in the growing sunlight, then it bent, taking in a well deserved drink.

"I've never seen one so big!" Wind said in awe.

 _"Shhh! Not so loud!"_ Twilight whispered to him. _"We don't want to scare him off. What an incredible, majestic animal. You can tell by his horns it's an older male. I wonder if we stay long enough we can catch the sight of the pack-"_

An arrow suddenly shot out of the forest, striking the buck clear in the neck. The force of the arrow had the buck stumbling to the side. It raised its head up, gave off a guttural wail, and then it slumped to the forest floor, dead.

A moment later Wild climbed out from his hidden spot in the bushes, his bow in hand.

Twilight rose to his feet. His fists trembled at his side. "Wind, go back to the camp. I need to have a conversation alone with our cook."

Wind didn't argue and took off. Once he was far enough not to eavesdrop, Twilight walked furiously towards Wild.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He demanded loudly.

Wild placed one foot on the buck's neck. He grasped the arrow. He pulled. A gush of bright red blood followed, staining the grass below. "Morning," he said casually.

"Answer me! Why did you feel the need to kill this defenseless creature? For fun?"

"For food."

"We have enough food!"

"We could always use more."

"You should never take more than you need! It's selfish and a waste of life!"

Wild bent down, taking a carving knife out of his boot. "Are you going to help me butcher this meat or do you want to complain some more?"

Twilight reared back, his teeth gritting in irritation.

"Butcher it yourself!" He snapped, turning and walking back towards the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at camp the others were slowly beginning their morning routines. Sky polished the Master Sword and admiring its beauty with the rising sun. Warriors was busy shaving. Hyrule and Legend were still asleep, their feet sticking out from their tents. Four was clearing out last night's fire pit to construct a new one.

Time was off to the side, his Biggorn Sword in hand, practicing swings. When he saw Twilight walking back, he stopped. "You look happy. Let me guess-"

"Not now," Twilight said and tried to walk past him.

Time blocked his path using the sword. "Hold on there, pup. You know I'm tired of seeing you like this."

"It's not a problem," Twilight said. He tried to step-side the sword, only to stop again when Time moved in front of him.

Time studied him, his single eye roaming over the younger hero. Twilight stiffened under the scrutiny. What was the Old Man looking for? Weakness?

"It's been a month now," Time said. "And nearly every day your brow furrows and your temper turns. You can't keep letting him get to you like this."

"I'm fine. He's my responsibility, I can handle it."

Time made a face. "You're not responsible for him. He's not a child, and you're not his parent."

"Nor are you mine."

 _"Ouch,"_ Time said. He raised his hand up in surrender and moved away back to his original spot. "Well, I said my piece, take it as you will."

There was a small twinge of remorse in Twilight's gut. He didn't need to be so rude, the Old Man was just trying to help. Though it wasn't enough for Twilight to feel the need to apologize and he continued on. He passed Wind and gave him a small wave of acknowledgement. When Wind opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, Twilight shook his head and Wind deflated. He wordlessly turned back to his own morning routine of brushing his teeth.

Twilight got back to his own tent and began the process of taking it down. He grabbed his blankets and roughly rolled them up, stuffing them into his knapsack. His hands were moving however his mind was elsewhere.

There's been no improvement in Wild's memory.

Back in Kakariko Twilight returned the slate to Wild on the promise the kid wouldn't teleport immediately away. Wild rolled his eyes but agreed. The slate was returned and nothing more came of it. When Twilight tried to encourage him to look at the photos held within to perhaps spark a memory, Wild said he didn't know how to access it. He has not allowed anyone else access to it. (It wouldn't have mattered if he did. Nobody else knew how to work the blasted thing)

Since then his progress has been stagnant. He's made no effort to relearn who he was, nor did he allow anyone else help him. The few times Twilight has tried to step in and guide him, either Wild purposely ignored him or challenged him.

_-maybe it was time to accept the kid he knew was gone-_

Twilight ran a hand over his face. His eyes hurt.

"BREAKFAST!"

Twilight looked over his shoulder. Wild had returned to camp, holding up the newly butchered deer leg like a prize. He caught Twilight's eye, and gestured the leg out to him. Was this a provocation? A mockery? _Ha ha, look at what I did to the buck you admired!_

"C'mon, man," Wild said. "I'll let you get first bite."

It wasn't a proper apology. Twilight sighed and supposed this was the best he was going to get. He quickly finished stuffing the last of his items into his knapsack. He then stood up, going to Wild to help cook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the holidays, work, and now playing Hyrule Warriors, finding time for fics is a little hard. Hope you guys enjoy what I was able to get out here

Warriors sighed in contentment, dropping his spoon heavily into his empty breakfast bowl, letting it clatter loudly. "Goddamn. It's amazing how you can cook like it was a goddess-given gift."

It was a nice enough compliment and anyone hearing would've beamed. Wild didn't acknowledged it. His focus was scrapping up the last of his food with a piece of bread.

Twilight gently knocked his elbow against Wild's, causing the kid to scowl. _"Thanks,"_ Wild said around a mouthful of food.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Warriors said. "I think I'm up for dish duty. Anyone ready to give me theirs?"

He grabbed a bucket and filled it with the dishes passed over to him. Wild held out his bowl, and when Warriors grasped it, Wild didn't let go.

"Has the dynamic always been like this?" Wild asked. "I cook, you guys clean?"

"More or less," said Warriors. He tried to tug the bowl away and Wild held strong. "Kid, do you wanna let me clean or what?"

Wild held on for a moment longer then let go.

It was obvious as more time passed, more Wild seemed to question the brother storyline. Once in a while he would ask a question, then poke at the obvious holes to the answers given to him. Twilight could hear the suspicion in Wild's voice easily. _There's nine of us and only I learned how to cook? Literally nobody else here knows how to do it?_

"So what is today's plan?" Wild asked. "More walking? More taking in the scenery? More walking?"

"We have a destination," said Time. "I've been communicating with the local fairies, and they said they've been seeing strange activity a few miles out from here."

"Strange? Like what?"

"They didn't give details."

"Then how do you know their word is legit?"

"Because I trust them."

"Hmm..." Wild said. "Is it wise to put so much faith into a bunch of insects?"

Time's head snapped towards him, his eye flashing.

Twilight knocked his elbow with Wild's again, this time with enough force for Wild to grunt in pain. Wild rolled his eyes and said, "Is it wise to put so much faith into... so little information?"

Time let the moment linger on for a long uncomfortable second, then said in a clipped tone, "Yes. I trust them with my life."

Wild said nothing to that. He simply watched as Time stepped away to go collapse his tent, then turned to Twilight and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Hurts, don't it?" Wild snapped at him.

"You were being rude."

"I was being truthful! Are we really going to follow the advice of fairies?"

"What's wrong with fairies?"

Wild's cheeks tinged pink. He suddenly lashed out, _"Mind your damn business!"_ and stood up, tossing aside the last of bits of his bread to the ground. He walked off, the blush reaching up to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at three weeks (and counting) of self-isolation. I hope you guys are all healthy and practicing social distancing.


End file.
